Mirror Priestess
by Crest01
Summary: Kagome plus mirror equals chaos, havoc, and unrequitted love. Read and Review pweez! PG13- violence and language.
1. Prolog: A Dream Or Memory

A/N: alright this is my first fan fiction long in the making. I put a lot of work so I hope you all enjoy. And pleez nice reviews, flames aren't my favorite. (Oh, here's the part I don't like) 'I don't own anything in this story but the plot itself' my lawyers say this pat will keep me out of court. But that doesn't mean plans aren't in the works. (looks around mischievously) 

Now to the featured presentation:

* * *

Prolog: A Dream Or Memory

_Two children were playing an innocent game of catch that ball. One was a little girl around the age of seven with her hair in a bun with strands loose. The boy age nine was of silver hair and dog-ears. You would think he was a big cute puppy. She wore an old Chinese dress that by our standards was the style during ancient China; but you see it was ancient China.  
_

_The little boy's mother told them to be careful and not wander to far from the palace grounds or into the demon infested forest. As two kids could they obeyed and nothing ever went wrong…until a simple mistake as letting the ball slip caused unforeseen trouble. The ball rolled into the forest edge and in excitement they went after it. As you should know the little boy was halve demon and the girl a miko (Priestess), this didn't bold well for the two in demon territory.  
_

_A halve demon is looked down on because of being halve human, and a miko just didn't do good no matter what. The children of course had no idea and when it struck it made all the difference. A demon with two heads and a horrible stench jumped out of nowhere and attacked them. Thanks to the boy the only thing hurt was the ball. They ran. Screaming "MONSTER, MONSTER!!!" they ran towards the boy's mother. As if both were her children she took them and ran in the palace spreading hearing of the demon, but no one came to help. She took them into a small back room were the only way to enter was through a trap door. In that room was a tiny table at sitting height and a mirror at full length.  
_

_On that table was a music box in an oval shape and was made of gold, emerald, and precious jewels. The only way to open it was by a pendent in the shape of a crescent moon the little girl already had around her neck.  
_

_"Here", said the woman, " take this and go back to your time, if you stay you'll be hurt," as saying she gave the girl the music box and pushed her to the mirror. " I can't leave you! What if the monster gets you! Come with me my mom won't say no" "No" replied the woman, " we don't belong in your time; we must stay and find the others". Even as she said this she could here the demon outside and knew that any survivors would be long gone. " Besides, your not strong enough yet to take passengers." With that she pushed the girl through the mirror. The little boy touched her fingers as she slide through the surface " Don't loose the necklace OK" a tear slide down her face and the door broke open just as the woman said her broken hearted good bye. The little girl watched as the demon entered, raised his clawed hand and whispered "Die". She squeezed her eyes shut just as the claw came down. When she opened them her parting sight was that of a once beautiful woman's face contorted in horror. And a splattering of blood on the once pure white wall…  
_

Kagome woke up with a start. On her bedside table the clock read 3:21a.m.

_Great,_ she thought, _now I'll never get to sleep again. _As she remembered the dream it shook her that she, her unconscious self, could ever come up with something so sad, _and violent,_ she added. But the fact that it was so vivid like a memory made her to think, _is this just a dream or a memory… _

* * *

A/N: Yeah! First chappy is up! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did (especially when I know how it ends) :: laughs maniacally:: please review and like I said before creative criticism NO FLAMES thank you until next chapter auruvuor. Crest01 

Remember to give credit to Stridergal for the end scene of the demon claw and blood walls. She such a happy girl, ( Stridergal shows just how happy she is and throws a punch) That's my cue to run ( runs off laughing). By the way I have permission to use her screen name so please don't report thanks!


	2. Winter Break Destination China

A/N: I'm back and with a new chapter. In this one Kagome finds out just how little she knows and that dreams can be a reality. Oh also her friends that she hangs out with in the anime in the present… I don't know their names so I'll make them up; if you have a problem then tell me what their names are, if not (sighs) just read please.

And the disclaimer is on the first chappy. I won't repeat something that hurts so much (sniffs) I'm good but I'll be better if you read AND review.

* * *

Winter Break Destination China

"Hey Kagome how's it going", asked Yui (yes the one from Fushigi Yugi) " you look really tired" added Naomi, "was it those dreams again?" " Yeah it was and they get more real each time. In this one I could even feel her push me through the mirror". Kagome had told Yui and Naomi about her dreams. They had tried everything; from tea bags, hypnosis, to even an old lady on the street who sold them some fowl smelling ointment even a bum wouldn't touch. And alas nothing, and I mean nothing would work. It was like an unbeatable demon, which soon would be ironic (the demon part).

They were at their local high school going to their last period, Gym. In there all you had to do was make the coach believe that you were sweating your head off and you were good for the day; a perpetual "A". Plus the fact that the coach was a known womanizer but never hostile, he could keep his job as long as he stayed 5ft away from the girls at all time. This made it 3 times easier to slack off and get an "A", and ALL the girls knew this.

" OK", started Yui to lighten the mood, " so what are you doing for the social studies project?" "Me?" said Naomi, " I'm just going to pretend to be a reporter and ask students what they do and don't like about school. You?" " Me, I'll probably do a documentary on community service, and you Kagome?" " Huh, oh well since next week starts our winter break my mom thought I'd go and visit my grandmother at her shrine." "But" added Naomi, "isn't the grandmother with her own shrine in China?" "You got it on the money. One whole month in a country I don't even remember. Woe is me." Kagome sat down and began to pretend to stretch. " Well if you ask me" said Yui "I'd take it as an opportunity." " For what?" replied Kagome and Naomi in unison. " To find a guy of course", Kagome turned a light rose color. " Be real this is a strict family thing not a 'go boy shopping in another country' thing. Besides if I remember correctly where's your boyfriend?" "Mine? Oh the one you were to dense to take when he wanted you", Naomi punched her, " what was that for?" " For being the bitch we all know and love" said Naomi innocently. " Like I was saying, he's sick with the flu." " Poor baby" was the sarcastic reply, " Did you say something Kagome?" "Little ol' me why never", "Bitch," "Did you say something" " Lil' ol' me never." At that point the bell rang signaling the end of the school day, the end of the week, and the beginning of winter break.

Kogome said her good byes to her friends and exchanged early Christmas presents seeing as one would not be there to receive it later on. When she reached her home, the Higurashi Shrine, her mom had a mixed expression, one of happiness and the other of worry. Kagome could guess that the happy part was her deciding to visit her grandmother instead of lounging around like she some times did or retreating to the back of the shrine to practice Archery that her grandfather was teaching her. The other she had no clue so just asked why. Mom's reply " I don't think Souta can come with you to China." " What do you mean?" asked Kagome suspiciously. Most of the time when she didn't have to take care of the brat was when her Mom was making her do something else twice as annoying. Her mother caught the look. " No this is no trick, it seems that he caught the flu from one of his friends. I think it was Bobby, either way it looks like you get to choose: go to China on your own or stay here; the choice is yours".

A choice; that was the first time she ever heard that out of her mother. It wasn't that her mother wasn't understanding or didn't think that she could take care of herself, but to go some were without a friend or family member let alone to China was a big thing. So big that she couldn't help but smell something funny. "If I choose to stay what happens, and if I go what are the conditions?" " Well," her mom said, " you stay and you do the regular chores; go and you get an _experience_ you won't soon forget." Kagome thought about this. To go would mean no adult supervision… well except an old grandma, but she's old so that doesn't really count. Stay and do the chores, a.k.a. Souta duty. And even though her mom stressed the word _experience _in a weird way, what do you think she picked? With that she was on her way to the airport in 48 hours.

"All right Mom I'll be fine don't worry," Kagome's mom had been giving her so many hugs and reminders that you thought she was moving to Timbuktu. " Ok then, you got your ticket, luggage, and money?" It was answered by a nod of the head, " Alright call when you get there and tell Grandma I said hi." " I will Mom." With hugs, kisses and a smart remark from Souta, Kagome said good-by to her mom, brother, and grandfather.

As the plane took off Kagome looked through the window, "Atonohouno Japan, ni hao China".

* * *

A/N: Wow it took longer to write this chapter than I thought. I hope you liked and please review. Also Atonohouno means later in Japan and ni hao means hello in China.

Crest01


End file.
